This invention relates to turf cutting, rolling and laying apparatus.
A variety of machines have been devised for cutting and rolling turf, the rolls of turf subsequently being loaded, normally manually, on a vehicle to be transported to the required site to be laid, and then laid manually.
The general object of the present invention is to provide simple and economical apparatus for cutting and rolling turf, and which may be used also for lifting the rolls of turf so they can be quickly and easily loaded on a transporting vehicle, or alternatively so they can be carried by the apparatus to the required site, the apparatus also being capable of laying the turf.